


Playlist

by JMount74



Category: Thunderbirds
Genre: Fluff, Gen, Scott Tracy & Gordon Tracy - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-18
Updated: 2021-03-18
Packaged: 2021-03-27 03:33:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,074
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30116526
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JMount74/pseuds/JMount74
Summary: Gordon's cold, so he pinches Scott's sweater.
Kudos: 12





	Playlist

**Author's Note:**

> For Tsari who asked: Fluff prompt time, and am I taking prompts that are clearly supposed to be shippy and making them platonic instead? Yes, yes I am. So how about... "Scott lends his sweater to Gordon. When Gordon is home, he realises he still has Scott's sweater and find Scott's iPod. Out of curiosity, Gordon looks through Scott's music and finds a playlist titled with Gordon's name."
> 
> With help from misssquidtracy, gordonthegreatesttracy and godsliltippy as to what kind of music Gordon might like.

It wasn’t really cold, not by Kansas standards, but they had lived on a tropical island long enough now that he was used to the warmth. Scott sat there in his shirt and jeans as always, but Gordon supposed that having to come over to New York every winter had inured Scott. 

They had lit the fire in the old farmhouse and he was gratefully standing in front of it, but it was only warming his front…

‘For goodness sake, Gordon, get a jumper on or something. Your teeth chattering is enough to keep anyone from concentrating.’ Ah, yes. Brotherly love at its’ finest. There was no malice in Scott’s tone, however, and Gordon took the hint. 

He wandered the bedrooms looking for something, anything, to keep him warm. But he was mostly out of luck. They had taken all their clothes when they had moved, and even the last time Gordon was here…he shuddered. Nope, he was not going there tonight. Entering Scott’s room – as neat here as at home – he rummaged through the few items of clothing available and Aha!

He scooped up the sweater out of the bottom drawer. An old hoodie by the looks of it, in a faded dark blue and emblazoned with his brother’s Uni. Not his usual attire, but it was warm, and Gordon put the hood up and tightened the drawstrings until only his nose was visible.

His brother was huge compared to him.

Gordon wandered back into the kitchen where Scott had camped at the large table, going through his reports, and made his way back to the fireplace. Maybe he was sickening for something, surely he shouldn’t feel this cold?

As if reading his mind, Scott’s head shot up and narrowed blue eyes held his own. ‘Are you getting sick, Gordon?’ he asked, putting the stylus down and making as if to get up and come over. Gordon waved him away. ‘M’fine Scott. Just cold. It’s been a long time since I stayed anywhere cold and I guess this old body isn’t used to it anymore.’ Scott’s grunt of acceptance was music to his ears.

‘Virgil will be here shortly with Two anyway, Scotty, so you don’t have to worry about me.’ Scott let out a humourless laugh. ‘Gordon, have you met yourself? I will always worry about you.’ He grinned in reply. At least Scott wasn’t thinking about him being sick anymore. He couldn’t cope with any smotherhenning at the moment. Hmm. Maybe he was sickening for something…

Right on cue Two’s engines heralded her approach, and within a matter of minutes they were heading back to the island, mission accomplished. Scott had snagged the co-pilot seat, and Gordon sat at Alan’s usual place and grumbled about it quietly, planning his revenge. Neither of his elder brothers said anything, well used to his disgruntlement whenever an older brother displaced him.

Virgil had stopped on the way back and there was pizza from the pizzeria in downtown Kansas City, a rare treat that everyone, even John, came out for. They all sat around the table and munched and talked about nothing in particular.

There was one slice left and Gordon reached for it. His favourite! But just as his fingers brushed the crust Scott grabbed the slice, giving Gordon two raised eye brows and a smirk that had Gordon’s face looking shocked in a ‘I can’t believe you just shafted me – again!’ kind of way. Gordon was back to muttering to himself. Scott grinned. There would definitely be payback, but that was worth it. He shot Scott a look that would kill a lesser man and slid off the chair.

Time to do some serious prank planning.

The walk up to his bedroom, short as it was, solidified in his mind his need for revenge. Anyway, it had been a while since he’d pulled a prank on Scott. The man was too good at recognising the signs and often sidestepped the prank entirely. In fact, it was more often than not Alan or Virgil that ended up on the receiving end of a prank intended for Scott.

Gordon threw himself on the bed and plotted. Dye in the shower? Nah, he’d never sneak in past his hypervigilant brother. Glitter bomb? Again, Scott had an in-built detector. He ran through the list of pranks he’d done recently and came to the sad conclusion that he needed something new.

In a huff with himself now, Gordon shrugged and put his hands into the pockets of the hoodie. Eyes widening in surprise, he pulled out an old iPod. God, this thing must be five, six years old at least! Then his eyes narrowed. He could almost smell a payback opportunity.

Vaulting off the bed, he rummaged about in his drawers. Where was it? He was sure he had an old pair of headphones with just the right jack for this, he just needed to…there it was! Plugging it in, Gordon pressed the central button and…nothing. No power, damn it. He fished around his junk drawer. There was a reason why he not only didn’t throw anything away, he also bought random junk online – you never knew when you were going to need it.

And sure enough, there was a charger he could use. Now he just had to wait. 

Huddled in the warm hoodie, in the very warm tropical weather, Gordon didn’t take long to drift off.

He woke up earlier than usual, a combination of dropping off early and an inane desire to swim, and if it hadn’t of been for Scott’s hoodie that he was still wearing, his scheming from the day before would – temporarily – have been forgotten. All thoughts of swimming pushed from his mind as it whirled into battle stations mode.

Gordon glanced at the time. Scott would be up soon, and he didn’t want his brother to look in on him now, so he waited for Scott to set off for his run, and Gordon knew he’d be out of the way for at least an hour…time to get busy with that player.

The overnight charge had worked and he watched the old Apple icon appear on the screen. He could feel himself vibrating with the opportunities. He looked at the screen.

Playlist  
Artist  
Now playing.  
Genius 

Well, he could forget Genius as that wouldn’t help him at all. No, the paydirt he wanted would be in playlists. Gordon was already cataloguing all the occasions he could use the found music as revenge – new ringtones, new alarms, piping the odd music through the house at odd hours of the day – as he scrolled down the playlists.

Alternative Jazz. Oh god, no.  
Alternative Rock. Hmm, maybe.  
Beethoven. Err, definitely not.  
Dance. That had potential, although Gordon did quite like some old skool dance tunes.  
Eighty’s. Ha! That cheesy…

Gordon paused. For directly under Eighty’s was a playlist labelled ‘Gordon’. Part of him desperately wanted to know why his brother had a list dedicated to him, part of him shied away. He scrolled through the remaining lists just to check and, yep, the only other brother to get a playlist was Virgil, but that was no surprise.

Why did Scott have a playlist with his name on? He hated Gordon’s taste in music.

Gordon shivered and huddled in the hoodie, crawling back into bed. Curiosity getting the better of him, he plugged in the headphones and settled back to listen, closing his eyes as he did.

The first song almost had him tearing the headphones off and throwing the player across the room for the sudden intense memory it invoked. Instead, he found himself inexplicably crying.

Spirit in the Sky by KEiiNO.

He was instantly transported back to that hospital room, his eldest brother singing to him while he struggled to regain consciousness, to reach out and let his family know he was safe, he was here.

Wiping his face as the song finished, he was transported once again by the next one, this time a much happier memory of a very young him and Alan, singing at the top of their voices and winding their older brothers up.

Baby Shark by Pinkfong

He laughed out loud as he recalled the glares from Scott as his brother tried unsuccessfully to complete his homework, the eye-rolling from John and the sighs of despair from Virgil.

Gordon sniffed and wiped his eyes again, laying back and losing himself in the music.

Under the Sea – The Little Mermaid  
Counting Stars – OneRepublic  
Believer – Imagine Dragons  
Castle On The Hill – Ed Sheeran  
Reggae Shark – The Key Of Awesome  
Hawaiian Roller Coaster – Lilo & Stitch  
I’m A Barbie Girl – Aqua  
Don’t Give Up On Me – Andy Grammar  
I’m Still Here – John Rzenik  
One Little Slip – Barenaked Ladies

By the time Barenaked Ladies were singing, Gordon was curled up asleep again.

Scott returned from his run fully expecting his fish brother to be in the pool, and it was some surprise, and a little concerning, to find the pool empty. He recalled how cold Gordon had seemed yesterday, and he wondered if Gordon was sickening for something after all, it wasn’t like him to sleep in and miss his early-morning pool time.

Concern mild but mounting, Scott made his way through the house to the bedrooms, knocking lightly on Gordon’s door. No answer. Concern now ramping up, he opened the door to see…Gordon huddled up in bed, hoodie still on and headphones on. He smiled softly at the sight, until he realised Gordon had been crying, tear tracks clearly evident. He really didn’t want to wake him, but he needed to know that Gordon was alright.

Scott settled himself on the bed and waited. He knew it wouldn’t take long for Gordon to register his presence, and indeed it took less than a minute for his brother to open a sleepy eye, glance at Scott and close it again. Scott chuckled as Gordon suddenly seemed to register that someone was there, and suddenly Scott was being smothered by a fish as his brother almost launched himself onto Scott, hugging him ferociously.

‘Hey, hey, hey! What’s all this about Squid?’ Gordon squeezed that little tighter and mumbled into his brother’s shoulder. Scott returned the hug, and for a couple of minutes they lay just content in the hug.

Finally Gordon untangled himself and sheepishly looked up at his brother. Scott looked bemused and slightly confused at the reception he had received, and Gordon grinned at him.

‘Scott, um, I..I just want to say.’ God, this was hard. Why was it so hard just to say thank you for being there, for keeping him afloat while the world was trying to drown him, for always having his back?

Scott smiled. This was so unlike Gordon – brash and always ready with the last word, not stumbling or stuttering. It must be important, so he put his arm around his brother’s shoulders and waited patiently for Gordon to gather his thoughts.

In the end Gordon took the headphones off and placed them on Scott’s head, pressing play as he leaned back enough so that he could see his brother’s face. 

Scott didn’t know what to expect. Knowing Gordon’s pranking nature, and that he was well overdue to be a recipient, his first knee-jerk thought had been to get the headphones off immediately. The only thing that stopped him was not the hug – he’d been caught out by that too many times – no, it was the fact that Gordon was still on the bed and in easy reach.

As the first song came through, Scott’s face went through a range of emotions. Gordon wondered if his face had looked the same. They looked at each other at the same time, eyes glistening and small smiles on their faces.

‘I just want to say thanks, Scott. Thanks for always being there.’ Scott opened his arms and they hugged again. ‘Any time, Fish. Any time.’ Unhooking one of the ears from the headphones and passing it to Gordon, they lay side by side, listening to the music that Scott had so desperately used to keep his brother tethered to them during the darkest days of his life.

They were still there a few hours later when Virgil was called by John to see what had become of their two missing brothers, fast asleep, Gordon’s head on Scott’s shoulder and Scott’s arm around Gordon.


End file.
